1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a guiding structure, in particular, to a guiding structure of a connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, according to application degree, computer host levels may be divided into personal computer hosts, server hosts, and super computers. For the personal computer host, usually one or two processors are used to process common enterprise administrative business or multimedia relevant information. If it intends to process other works with complicated operations or store a large amount of data, the server host is used in the industry. In response to the recent network demand, it is possible to select a server computer system having two to four processors, or even up to eight or sixteen processors. For the application of the ultra high operation performance, usually a supper computer having tens or even hundreds, thousands of serially connected processors is adopted.
Recently, the commonly used server host in the industry is mainly a stackable and serially connected rack mount computer host. In the design, the size of a main board in the computer host is greatly reduced, a CPU, a chipset, a memory, and a hard disk are respectively disposed, and then the computer host is guided by a slide rail, so as to be assembled in the rack, such that the space is saved and it is conveniently for replacement. Each server is substantially an independently operating and replaceable computer host. Recently, the server host has developed to a blade server which has a thin appearance, small occupied space, and low power consumption, and is easily managed.
In order to transmit signals, a plurality of connector slots is disposed on the main board of the transmit signal, such that it is conveniently for the main board to serially connect to another main board (or an adapting board), thereby increasing multiplexity of the server, and achieving the high operation performance.
However, the server case is usually flat cuboid, and the connector slots on the main board are disposed in a narrow space on the back side of the case, such that it is not easy to insert the connector, thus resulting in the inconvenience of inserting and extracting the connector. Therefore, during expanding, updating, maintaining, or replacing, operating personnel usually need to use special tools or disassemble the case. Therefore, it is a problem to be urgently solved how to make it convenient for the operating personnel to insert the connector in the connector slot in the case.